


Bumblebee: Yellow with many black stripes

by Jayslab



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mindbreak, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab
Summary: After stumbling across OzD92's amazing RWBY futanari works, it gave me inspiration to write up my own.Blake admits her true feelings to Yang, but Yang is hiding a big secret; which she cannot control.https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/OzD92/profile





	Bumblebee: Yellow with many black stripes

Yang was sat reading a book, on a large double bed in the belladonna household. Blake had asked her team over to menagerie on their week off so they could spend some time together, away from all the stresses of school; Yang had arrived a day early, using her bike to cross the continent rather than the slower public routes. Blake walked into the room, with a sway to her hips and a light giggle escaping her lips. 

“I hope your enjoying your stay here Yang” she said as she walked up to the end of the bed. “I hope everything is satisfactory for you” she said almost seductively as she knelt onto the bed and crawled up to the sitting Yang, bringing her face right up to blonde beauty. “You see, the real reason no one else has turned up yet, is because… I didn’t invite them! I wanted you… all. To. Myself.” She accentuated each word by moving closer, and closer. Then lastly using her plump, jet black lips, she pushed her face into Yang’s, shoving her tongue in between the blonde’s bright red pout and into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around Yang’s, pulling and sucking on it.  
Yang was in pure shock; her mind hadn’t registered what was going. She immediately pushed Blake back, leaving a string of saliva connecting her now black lipstick smeared mouth to her feline friends hanging out tongue.

“Www we can’t do this Blake” she stammered out “we are teammates after all… we’re practically sisters!” she nervously looked down and saw something starting to stir under her thin latex spats. Blake didn’t notice and carried on completely undeterred by her friend’s non-co-operation. She placed a hand on Yang’s shoulder and pushed her back against the wall. “I’ve wanted you for so long and I know you like me too! This year has been thick with the sexual tension. It makes me so jealous of the rumours surrounding ‘Yang the bitchbreaker’. I’ve been mauling my needy pussy every night while you slept below me. Please, let me taste you, I need it!”  
“Please don’t Blake… it’s not that I don’t like you…” Yang begged in a low whisper  
Blake pushed on. She moved her other hand forward and started to rub on the growing bulge through Yang’s shorts. “Well then what’s the proble…Oh it seems you really are packing!”

The bulge started to strain at the fabric; pulling it taught and threatening to tear through at a moment’s notice. “I SAID NO, BLAKE!” yelled Yang as she grabbed her friends shoulders and shoved her backwards, with the inhuman strength of her semblance; her eyes glowing a furious red and her hair ablaze. Blake, still clutching at her friends crotch accidentally ripped them as she was sent backward. Yang's girl-dick sprung free; tatters of black fabric were flung backward along with the young feline. She fell off the edge of the bed and her head slammed into the floor; for a moment she saw stars, then her mind went dark.

 

\-----------------------

 

Several hours later she awoke slowly to a strange noise in the distance. She groggily sat up against the headboard of the bed. Her eyes blinked blurrily open and saw her mother’s face barely inches from her own, Kali seemed to be stood at the foot of the bed but bent over to reach over to her daughter; her feline ears and beautiful black dress, bringing comfort to the still dazed girl. Her mother seemed to be rocking back and forth, but she dismissed that as dizziness caused by her concussion. Her mother’s face started scrunching up almost as if in pain, and the strange sound became clearer as her senses came back to her. 

As the repeated sound became more defined, it formed into some kind of slapping noise, a noise which was coming from behind the raven haired milf. She lent to the side to see around her calm caring mother. She immediately raised her hands over her mouth to cover a scream of shock. What she saw was a fiery red Yang, pounding away at her mother’s large jiggly ass with a ferocity and strength no human could hope to match. She was almost fully naked, her nipples standing to attention atop her pert breasts. The only bits still covered were her thigh high socks and the remaining fabric of her skin tight spats, which still clung to her hips and ass; the shredded front freeing the monster previously trapped within. Yang's knuckles were white with how tight they grasped onto Kali’s wide hips, but they were also coated in something that instilled fear into the young feline, dark red blood. “Mother no!” but it was too late, an orgasm wracked through Kali’s soft body; her face screwed up, and her tongue lolled out, letting saliva dribble down her chin and onto Blake's lap. Her arms and legs started to shake and they gave way, causing Kali to fall face first into her daughters lap. Her hip caught on the edge of the bed, leaving her legs to dangle uselessly. Yang never skipped a beat, pounding the cumming milf relentlessly, pushing her face further into her own daughter’s crotch. 

Yang lent forward and grunted angrily, she grabbed a big handful of Kali’s hair and pulled her up, so she was once again eye level with Blake. Kali’s expression could only be described as brain dead and cock drunk, but still, she tried her most comforting motherly voice. “It’s ok sweetie, it's ok” she struggled to get the words out as each thrust from Yang’s gargantuan rod knocked the air out of her lungs. “she was kind enough to let Ghira live after he tried to stop her from taking what was rightfully hers, how silly of him to even compete with her.” Kali’s face immediately screwed up again as she came for the second time in front of Blake. At this point, with the hours of mind shattering treatment before Blake re-awoke, it felt completely normal to be truly dominated and bred by such a powerful specimen, even in front of her own daughter.

Yang was nearing her limit, with a couple of pelvis rattling thrusts, she drove her hips home and started pumping her thick virile seed right into the womb of her best friend’s milf of a mother. Kali’s eyes rolled back in her head, as she could feel her stomach growing and stretching to accommodate such a large load of egg hungry baby making cream; she could feel it swarming around in her womb, absolutely drowning her ovaries, trying to ransack them for all they were worth.

Blake could do nothing but stare at the grotesque sight of her mother’s gut bloating and deforming, due the colossal load being pumped into needy womb; Blake’s heart was shattered as all this was done by her best friend, the girl she had developed a crush on over the past year. Yang let go of Kali’s hair and she flopped forward into Blake’s crotch once again, saliva dribbling out of her mouth. With a deliberately slow withdrawal, Yang took the two steps back required to let her whole length slide out of the milf, whose brain she had just pounded to mush. Blake could see over her mother’s rump, and at the cock sliding out of it; four inches, six inches, eight inches, the thing never seemed to stop coming, 10 inches… and finally the head popped out of her feline mothers now gaping twat; at a colossal 14 inches. With the blockage relieved, a huge torrent of seed poured out of Kali’s pussy onto the floor beneath her. Yang took a step forward and laid it out across Kali’s back, letting the last few spurts of thick cum coat her pulled up dress and slide down her back into her jet black hair, matting it together. Blake just couldn’t get over the size of the thing. She had only been stroking about 6 inches at most though Yang’s shorts, how was she so big? It reached from her mother’s plump ass all the way to the base of her ribcage. Her semblance amplifies her rage; maybe it amplifies her lust too.

“I’m sorry Blake, I didn’t want to do this, but you woke up my semblance, its side effects are… so … hard ... to… fight. Please, get…away… from… me…” her words became more and more strained and troubled; her face contorted as if in pain. “Must … stop… myself…must … BREED” she growled out the last word as her cock throbbed and instantly hardened back to full length and girth, she grabbed a hold of Kali’s ass and realigned her cock with the still gaping pussy beneath her. With one thrust she hilted all the way to the base, punching Kali’s womb and making her guts wobble. She immediately restarted her bone shattering pounding and the inhuman pace that accompanied it.

 

 

Blake sat there, stunned by the whole situation. After a minute of watching the heart shattering sight of Yang fuck someone else, let alone her unconscious mother, she had to leave, to get away from the heartache. She nervously shifted her hips backwards out from under Kali’s agape mouth; leaving a string of mouth slime connecting Kali’s limp tongue to a wet patch on Blake’s pussy; half saliva, half unwanted arousal caused by her mother and best friend being stolen from her. She then slid out side ward and stood up off the bed. Making a brisk walk past Yang, she tried her hardest to avert her gaze from her friend pounding away at her lust broken husk of a mother. Yang never looked away from her prey and never skipped a beat, slamming her thick long rod in deep, from tip to base every stroke. 

Blake made her way out of the room and out onto the upstairs hallway, in front of her she saw several Faunus scattered about, some maids, some guards, all unconscious on the floor. Once again she was frozen with shock, but the reawakened screams of joy and sounds of flesh pounding flesh pouring from her bedroom pushed on onward.  
The men had all been beaten to within an inch of their lives, their faces broken and battered from the repeated punches; it looked like something feral had obliterated its way through here, letting pure rage control it, not knowing when to stop beating its already bested victim.  
The women were all lying in giant puddles of clumpy dick cream. Some were laying on their backs with legs spread wide, forced into position for a ground shaking mating press style pounding. Others had been positioned doggy; their hind flank was raised and held aloft by their knees, while their face was ground into the flooring. All of them had then been left there used and discarded; bodies still twitching and spasming, while cum continuously oozed out of their bloated lower halves. Tattered fragments are all that remain of the clothing that had previously restricted access between the broken ladies and their assailant. 

One rabbit like Faunus girl had awoken and was having trouble standing up. Her servants dress was in tatters, exposing her soft small breasts. Clumps of thick cum flowed like a river down the inside of her thighs, gravity dragged it out from her overstretched womb and made it pour out of her supple young pussy; which had been stretched so wide, it now refused to close. She staggered forward, but Blake caught her before she fell over. Blake's sensitive feline touch could tell something wasn't quite right; the poor young lasses hip had been shattered by the sheer brute force of Yang's frenzy empowered mating press. Blake told the weakened serving girl to lay back down until she could call for assistance.  
Blake worried back to the brutal treatment Yang was giving her mother. But she was quickly eased at the thought of her mother's curvy milf like body; her thick child bearing hips and juicy thighs. Years ago these would have been a great source of comfort, something to hug up against or rest your head in her lap. But now her curvaceous body thankfully cushioned her against any of the more serious injuries inflicted on the slimmer younger girls; who were now littering the floor in front her, all pounded into unconsciousness through immeasurable overpowering orgasmic bliss.

Blake proceeded onward through the house, stepping around and over any poor person that had been caught in Yang's way; trying her hardest not to slip on the cum puddles surrounding the females. She eventually reached the door to her parents’ chambers. To the left of the door was Chiva; he was a high ranking guard, tasked with protecting Ghira and his family. He was slumped up against the wall, unconscious and clutching his chest. Blake held her hand out; she stroked along his throat and found a pulse, weak but present. She deduced the fight was probably very quick and very one sided; only taking two or three punches to take him out. He had sustained a fractured cheek bone and two cracked ribs. She laid him down on the floor to ease his pain.

She looked over to the other side of the door frame. What she saw only solidified her shock at the whole situation. She saw Lancet, a very close childhood friend and the other elite guard in charge of protecting her father. The slender pangolin type Faunus had scales coating her forearms, legs and waistline; she was an expert in hand to hand self-defence; effectively utilising her thick scales to completely nullify her opponent's attacks.  
Blake again raised her hand too her mouth in fear, because not only had one of the most successful fighters she had seen been bested, but she had been completely dominated; all Blake could see of her old friend was lancet’s, toned round ass, two long slender scaled legs, and a cum trail running down her leg and splatting into a chunky pool on the floor. On a closer inspection, Yang somehow, in her lust crazed state, must have caught her and Chiva off guard. It appeared that in one swift and powerful spin, Yang must have grabbed Lancet by the head, spun her around, and then smashed her face first through the wall; the scales coating Lancet's midriff caught in the hole, acted like barbs and prevented her from manoeuvring or escaping.  
Yang after having turned half the household into fresh breeding stock, did not hesitate to take the newest opportunity in front of her. She ripped off Lancet's shorts, splitting them clean down the middle with her monstrous strength, and discarded the two halves of the garment at the feet of the scaled beauty; before then lining up her colossal meaty fuckrod and ramming it home in the unprepared cunt.

Any inhabitants of the room on the other side of the wall would have witnessed a truly horrifying sight. Their best guard and close friend, being explosively punched through a wall; before seeing the pure shock and shame on her face as she was defiled; Repeatedly and without remorse. They would have witnessed as her frantic struggling became weaker and weaker, her begging and pleading turned to sobs and wails. But, under the torment, pain turned into pleasure, and pleasure turned into bliss. After what felt like an eternity, the powerful ejaculation of her rapist broke through any remaining rational thought, igniting the primal section of her mind that craved to be bred; and finally, her mind shattered, making her fall unconscious in pure euphoria. Her body falling limp, suspended by her toned abs caught in the wall.

 

 

Blake was too shocked to try and help her friend; if she pulled from behind she might end up hurting her scales. The only way to help would be enter the room and pull her from the other side, but she was terrified of the carnage she would witness beyond. She rallied her courage and pushed open the large ornate wooden door. 

The large door, creaked slowly open, inside was a mess. The large table in the room and been flipped on its side, there were books strewn everywhere. Kali and Ghira's marital bed had buckled in the middle, Blake shuddered at what act could have caused it. Then she saw him. "Dad!" She ran over to her father. He was struggling to his knees, leaning on the wall to support himself. His nose looked severely broken and his left arm look twisted and sprained, but thankfully not broken. "Princess!" He sputtered out, "I'm glad you're ok. Your mother, through everything, her only concern was your safety, begging the whole while to make sure you were okay."

Tears started to fall down her face as Blake looked her father up and down. He looked battered and bruised, but nothing too serious. Semen matted his chest hair together; by the looks of it, once she had beaten him unconscious, Kali had stepped in to stop Yang from hurting him more. Yang had then wrangled her into the prison guard position and fucked her over her unconscious husband; letting the cum overflow from her broken pussy and drop down onto his defenceless form. Blake's eyes then followed the trail of jizz, leading from her father, across the floor and to her parents’ bed; where Yang must have broken the bed with her monstrous strength, along with her mother’s mind, moulding her into her favourite broodmare.

Ghira, following Blake's eyes, raised a hand and grasped his daughters shoulder, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her, I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough."

"Don't be a silly kitten; I don't need protection from my sweet Yang, she owns me now." Kali’s love drunk voice echoed through the room. Blake and Ghira snapped to attention. “I see now, A woman’s true place is to be nothing more than a hole for the biggest and strongest cock to fuck their babies into. I belong to her now; to fuck and cover in her thick, potent, clumpy cum however she wants.” In the doorway the saw their mother and wife, dragged along the floor; cum coating the floor behind her, a trail leaking out of her broken and abused holes, leading back towards Blake's room.  
Yang stood in the doorway, one hand down at her side, grasping a fist full of Kali’s jet black hair, dragging the half conscious woman effortlessly across the wooden flooring behind her. Yang stood there, not moving a muscle; her softened cock still impossibly thick, hanging limply between her thighs. She slowly looked over at Blake, a silent grin crept across her face; a pulse of blood surged through her dick. Her cock rapidly rose, pulsing, throbbing, before it stood proudly in all it’s true bitch breaker glory. Yang, still dragging her broken conquest behind her, took a single step into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the cliffhanger ending but i quite like it. Feel free to continue it on yourself if you wish!
> 
> As always if you want to illustrate/animate this or give it the ending it deserves please email me (Jayslab@mail.com) as i would love to see it!!


End file.
